Always Be My Baby
by hachii
Summary: Cause you always be my baby, Naruto. S.N fic! Oneshoot! i'm back : ! RnR


**ALWAYS BE MY BABY**

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Always be my baby © Mariah Carey (David Cook's Cover)

.

Ini terinspirasi sejak lama, saya melihat David Cook menyanyikan lagu ini dan saya langsung tergila-gila :D. Padahal uda suka lagu ini sejak jaman jebot tapi baru kesampaian sekarang :C.

Warning : **SHONEN-AI (GA SUKA? GA USAH BACA!),**** Miss typo, bahasa acak kadul, AU, dll. **

**S.N**

**.**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**_We were as one babe_**

**_For a moment in time_**

**_And it seemed everlasting_**

**_._**

Senyummu, adalah hal yang tidak pernah lepas dari pandanganku..

Mata langitmu menatap lurus kepadaku dan matamu tersenyum kepadaku..

Semuanya tampak menakjubkan..

_"Sasuke!"_

.

Aku suka setiap kali kau menyebutkan namaku dengan mulutmu itu.

_"Sasuke-teme!"_

Kita adalah satu Naruto. Ya, satu.

Kebersamaan kita terlihat abadi.. Kita tak akan pernah berpisah selamanya..

_"Sasuke, berjanjilah untuk selalu ada untukku"_

.

**_That you would always be mine..._**

_._

_._

Milikku... Selamanya..

_"Ya, aku janji!"_

_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now you want to be free..<em>**

_._

_"Aku mau putus, Suke."_

Ini tidak lucu, sayang..

.

.

**_So I'm letting you fly_**

**_._**

**_._**

_"Aku sudah lelah denganmu. Aku rasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi, Suke."_

Katakan kau bohong..

Tertawalah, katakan bahwa ini hanya salah satu dari leluconmu saja..

.

.

_"Minggu depan aku akan pindah ke Osaka. Setelah itu kau jangan pernah menemuiku lagi."_

Tidak... Jangan..

_"Apa maksudmu, Naru?"_

_._

_._

Jangan pergi..

.

.

_"Sesampainya aku di Osaka aku akan segera menikah. Ayah sudah lama menunangkanku dengan anak dari temannya."_

.

.

Lingkaran emas itu melingkari jari manismu.. Aku tahu sayang..

.

.

_"Maaf. Selamat tinggal."_

_._

**_Cause I know in my heart babe  
>Our love will never die<br>No!_**

.

.

Cinta kita tidak akan pernah mati, Naruto...

.

.

_**You'll always be a part of me**_

.

_**I'm a part of you indefinitely**_

_**.**_

Kau adalah bagian dariku..

Kita tidak terpisahkan..

.

_"KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!"_

_._

_**Boy don't you know you can't escape me**_  
><em><strong>Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby<strong>_

.

.

Kau tetap akan menjadi sayangku..

Selalu..

_**And we'll linger on**_

_**Time can't erase a feeling this strong**_

_**No way you're never gonna shake me**_

_**Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby**_

.

Waktu tidak dapat menghapus perasaan ini..

Kita akan hidup..

kau akan selalu menjadi sayangku..

_**.**_

_**I ain't gonna cry no**_  
><em><strong>And I won't beg you to stay<strong>_

.

Aku tidak akan menahanmu..

_"Harus aku bilang berapa kali lagi, Sasuke? Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi!"_

_._

_._

_"Kehidupanku akan lebih baik nantinya."_

_._

_**If you're determined to leave girl**_  
><em><strong>I will not stand in your way<strong>_

.

Aku tidak akan menahanmu..

_"PERGI!"_

.

_**But inevitably you'll be back again**_  
><em><strong>Cause ya know in your heart babe<strong>_  
><em><strong>Our love will never end no<strong>_

.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."_

Wajahmu tampak tidak menyukai keberadaanku..

Kemana wajah yang berseri saat kau bertemu denganku?

Ciuman darimu..

Naruto... Mengertilah..

.

.

_"Aku membencimu, Uchiha!"_

_._

**_You'll always be a part of me_**

**_I'm part of you indefinitely_**

**_Boy don't you know you can't escape me_**

**_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_**

**_And we'll linger on_**

**_Time can't erase a feeling this strong_**

**_No way you're never gonna shake me_**

**_Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby_**

...

.

.

_"Naruto tidak menikah, Sasuke."_

Kau membohongiku?

_"Dia menikah, Sakura.. Dengan pria yang jauh lebih baik dari padaku."_

Bukan begitu, Naruto?

.

.

.

_"Hepatocarcinoma."_

Penyakit itu bersarang dalam dirimu, sayang?

.

.

_**I know that you'll be back boy**_

.

Aku tau kau akan kembali..

_**When your days and your nights get a little bit colder oooohhh**_

_**I know that, you'll be right back, babe**_

_**Ooooh! baby believe me it's only a matter of time**_

Ini hanya masalah waktunya, Naruto...

.

.

_"Sa-sasuke..?"_

Bibirmu bergetar mengeja namaku..

Kenapa wajahmu pucat, sayang?

Tubuhmu terlihat kurus..

Kulitmu tampak pucat..

Kau kenapa, sayangku?

.

.

Aku memeluk tubuh ringkihmu itu..

Osaka...

Pertunangan..

.

_'Aku akan menikah.'_

.

Semuanya hanya bohong belaka..

.

_'Au membencimu!'_

.

Kau memeluk erat tubuhku.. Tidak kupedulikan lagi kemejaku yang basah akibat air matamu itu..

Tanganmu tertancap jarum infus yang membuatku sangat ingin melepaskannya..

Tubuhmu bergetar hebat saat itu..

_"Hik..S-Suke.. Maafkan aku.."_

_._

Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal, Naruto..

Penyakit itu..

.

_"A-Aku tidak pernah membencimu.."_

_._

Aku juga Naruto..

.

Aku mencintaimu..

_"Psst.. Aku tahu, Naruto.."_

Kau menderita terlalu banyak Naruto..

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"A-Aku sangat mencintaimu, Sasuke."_

**.**

**.**

**You'll always be a part of me**

**I'm part of you indefinitely  
><strong>

**Boy don't you know you can't escape me  
><strong>

**Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby  
><strong>

**And we'll linger on  
><strong>

**Time can't erase a feeling this strong  
><strong>

**No way you're never gonna shake me  
><strong>

**Ooh darling cause you'll always be my my baby...**

Malam itu kita habiskan untuk memeluk satu sama lain, mengumbar kata-kata cinta yang sempat tertunda..

Wajah pucatmu menorehkan senyum bahagia..

Kau meletakan kepalamu di pundakku..

Aku memeluk lembut tubuhmu..

..

.

Sampai akhirnya kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu..

Aku menatap wajah tidur abadimu yang damai..

.

.

Ini semua memang hanya masalah waktu..

Tunggulah aku, Naruto..

.

.

_"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Selamanya."_

_._

_._

_._

**_Always be my baby..._**

Selamanya, sayangku.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Yo...

#PLAKED

maaf saya baru bisa mempublish cerita lagi.. mana ceritanya gaje pula :(

sekali lagi, maaf ._.

Flame tidak untuk pairingnya! Flame hanya untuk yang membangun!

Mind to RnR? :)


End file.
